


A Samurai's Pledge

by ericsonclan



Series: Cherry Blossoms and Muted Voices [10]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Mild Blood, Oaths & Vows, On the Run, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Violet has a feeling like something is off in this village and that the trio's luck will run out. It turns our her feeling was right.
Relationships: Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Cherry Blossoms and Muted Voices [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863499
Kudos: 5





	A Samurai's Pledge

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Violet stifled a yawn as she made her way down the alley with the others. She knew it wasn’t the brightest idea to stay up on lookout two nights in a row but she couldn’t help it. Something felt off around here. The three of them had only been around for two day and were only planning to stay for another before the Sato Clan or cops got too close to their trail but still... Violet felt an unnerving feeling about this village. She was suddenly pulled out her thoughts when she heard a happy chuckle come from Prisha. Looking forward, she saw that Louis and Prisha were conversing. Prisha’s samurai garb swayed while she signed. The black detailing shone in the light in contrast to the dark purple material. Louis had probably told a joke and knowing him it wasn’t a good one.

Violet felt her mouth tugging into a smile as she watched the two of them talk. It had been over two month since Prisha had joined the pair on their journey. At first meeting Violet was unsure about Prisha, but Louis as always had been optimistic about it. Being hopeful about the kindness of the samurai. She was glad that he turned out to be right. Louis’ face brightened while he signed something to Prisha. It was clear that his walls had completely dropped with the samurai. The two seemed like they were starting to become good friends. Violet glanced past the pair and noticed that they were nearing their hideout. Hopefully her nerves were just getting the better of her. She really wanted it to be that. When they entered the hideout Violet felt the pressure release from her shoulders while she sat against the wall. 

Louis slowly made his way over and sat beside her, giving her a small smile. _Are you excited for the next place? I really hope they have better food._ His smile grew while he signed. 

_I don’t know._ Violet signed back, her eyes focused on the floor.

Violet felt Louis’ gaze on her face. She waited for it to stop but it didn’t. Surprised, Violet looked up, seeing that he was struggling to hold eye contact but still refused to stop. Violet let out an annoyed groan. _I’m just on edge._

She looked over at Prisha who was resting on the other side of the room, her katana laid against her leg ready to strike should the need arise. Violet felt her heart beat quicken for some reason whenever she looked at the samurai. Her feelings for Prisha didn’t seem like they would fade away anytime soon. They just seemed to grow more and more each day. Shaking her head Violet focused her mind back on the issue at hand. The three of them hadn’t run into trouble lately. They’d had incredible luck - almost too incredible. Everything was going to come crashing down. She could feel it in her bones. 

She looked back at Louis with a serious expression. _You remember where to meet if something goes wrong, right?_

Violet’s sentence made Louis’ eyes widen in shock before they softened. His expression practically glowed with enthusiasm. _Of course but don’t worry. We’ll be on the road again tomorrow._

Violet looked away, placing her head against her knees. Louis was probably right, at least she hoped he was. With nothing left to do she decided to rest, saving her energy for the long journey tomorrow.

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed when she was violently shaken awake by her friend. His brown eyes swirled with worry. It took only a moment for Violet to register what was happening based on the others’ expressions. They had been found. 

“How many?” Violet whispered over to Prisha who remained hidden by the door. 

“Five, from what I could count. Sato Clan by the looks of them.” 

Violet's heart tightened at the samurai’s words. Her uneasy feeling was right. Violet swore under her breath while getting into the best position to hide. After a few moments the door was kicked open, three yakuza waltzed in. Two brandished knives while one confidently walked in empty-handed. 

“Come out come out wherever you are!” The one in the center had a malicious smile on his lips. He cracked his knuckles. His anger seemed to build when he didn’t find anyone in the hideout. “Stop hiding traitor!” He snapped. “And fucking pay the price for your betrayal!” Violet and Prisha locked eyes, communicating their plan silently. With a short nod of understanding the ex-yakuza sprinted forward, Violet uppercutted one of them in the gut causing them to keel over and drop his knife. With another swift punch he had been dealt with.

Across the room Prisha had confronted and took out the unarmed one with ease before defending herself and Louis against the other. Violet figured the best course of action was to let Prisha handle the last of the yakuza while she guarded the door when suddenly from the shadows another yakuza appeared behind Prisha, wielding a dagger. Louis tried to get Prisha’s attention but it wasn’t working. Shakily Louis got in his defense position but Violet knew as well as he did she didn’t prepare him to deal with something wielding a weapon. Even though Louis had gotten into position to defend Prisha still didn’t pick up on the change. All of the samurai’s attention was on the foe in front of her. Without a second thought Violet dashed forward, unsheathing her dagger and blocking the attack aimed for Prisha’s blind spot. A screeching sound filled the room as metal clashed against metal. The yakuza’s dagger immediately slid off of Violet’s as she desperately held it up. His blade soon had broken free from her defenses and cut against her shoulder. Slicing it deeply as a crimson stain began to pool on her kimono coat. The yakuza grunt tried to get another attack in but Violet was faster. Dodging his next attack, she grabbed his arm and twisted it outward causing the dagger to fall to the ground. She sent a sharp elbow against his face that sent him spiraling onto the ground.

Violet looked back at Prisha and Louis. “Are you okay?”

Louis gave an appreciative nod while Prisha’s expression was heavy with guilt and worry. “My apologies, I didn’t notice the assailant,” Her eyes wandered to Violet’s arm. A small thread of blood was making its way down.

“It’s fine,” Violet looked towards Prisha with a smile but it didn’t wash away the guilt on the samurai’s face. Violet then turned her attention to the door. “We should get out before others show up. I-”She froze when a familiar face appeared in the doorway. It was the scarred nose man from the warehouse where her clan had tortured Louis. His smug expression turned sour when he locked eyes with Violet.

“Well, well, looks like I found the traitor,” he hissed as he strode forward, looking down at Violet’s left hand where her pinky once was his face twisted into a smirk. “I’ll be sure you pay a heavy price than just losing a fucking pinky.” Prisha felt her anger rise, her grip tightened around her katana ready to attack when Violet’s arm extended in front of her. 

“Get out.”

“What?” Prisha looked at Violet with a confused expression on her face.

“I need you two to get out and meet me at the spot. I’ll be there soon.” Violet gave a small smile to reassure the samurai but she wasn’t buying it. “I promise.”

“But-” Prisha was cut off when she felt Louis’ hand on her arm. Looking back, she saw that he was looking directly into her eyes and shook his head. The worry on his face was clear, but his eyes shone with trust in his friend. Reluctantly Prisha sheathed her katana and ran out the back exit. She couldn’t put Louis’ life at risk. She needed to make sure he was safe. So she put all of her trust in Violet in hopes that she would return to them. Violet watched as her friends slipped out when out of the corner of her eye she saw a blurred movement. Lifting up and crossing her arms in front of her in defense, she was met with the heavy weight of the man’s leg. 

“You better pay attention or you’ll wind up dead.” The scarred man hissed, gritting his teeth with effort as he tried to force his way through.

Violet’s eyes hardened. She pushed back the man with such great force that he stumbled to regain his balance for a moment. The two locked eyes. Each set of eyes were filled with unrelenting conviction. 

“You had everything you needed. You were on your way to reaching a higher rank.” the scarred man spat, his hands shaking with pure rage. “Then you threw it away and for what? Some stupid brat! Well I won’t. I’ll keep rising!” 

Violet didn’t respond to his words. There was no point. Without another word the man threw off his shirt revealing his full back tattoo. A red oni laid proudly on his back; blue powerful waves crashed against it. The oni’s twisted smile drew all of the attention to it. Violet felt her adrenaline pumping through her veins as she tossed aside her kimono coat revealing the blood-soaked cherry blossoms on her shoulder blades. The phoenix stood out, rising from the branches. The two had no more words to share; all the talking would be done with their fists. They ran forward at the same time. His right hook swung towards Violet’s face while she crouched and went for a power punch to the gut. When it connected the man let out a short gasp but a smile soon formed on his face. Before Violet had any time to react his fist crashed against her face, smashing her nose. Violet backstepped, feeling the pain pulse through her nose that was now bloody and broken. 

Wiping away the stream of blood dripping down her face, she ran forward, dodging her opponent’s attack and hitting him square in the face. He stumbled back before blindly lashing out at her and scratching the side of her face. Violet hissed in pain, sliding back into a more defensive position once again. The man let out a smug laugh. 

“Once I bring back a prize like you, I’ll be able to climb the ranks. I’ll use your waterlogged corpse as a stepping stone to even greater heights.” He immediately appeared before her, sending a sharp pain into her gut when his fist collided with it. Violet let out a shaky gasp, saliva slipping out of her mouth. He leaned in close, a disturbing expression on his face. “Don’t worry, “I’ll make sure to have that politician’s brat and samurai join you soon.”

Violet felt an uncontrollable rage build inside her at those words. Grabbing his shoulders, she threw him to the wall, sinking two deep punches into his gut before he fell forward. Not giving him a moment to react, Violet grabbed his head and slammed it against the wall. An unnerving sound emitted from the impact but she wasn’t through with him. When she went in for the finishing blow though her hand was caught. 

The man twisted it back harshly, revealing his pissed off expression. “You shouldn’t have done that.”

A swift kick connected with her gut, making Violet stumble back desperately trying to create some distance. But the yakuza refused her that mercy, lunging towards her once again. Violet barely dodged his attack. She grabbed his neck and tossed him into a wall, causing his face to collide and crack against the wall. Before he could get up Violet sent one final hit his way, knocking him out. Her heartbeat raced in her ears, flooding them as she tried to catch her breath. Once she was sure he was unconscious she picked up her kimono coat, slid it delicately onto her arms and then ran out of the room, sticking to the shadows and making her way towards the promised spot. She couldn’t get her heart to calm down nor her mind as it spun with worry for the other two. Only when she laid eyes on the pair would her body finally give her peace. 

The samurai paced back and forth in front of Louis. Even though she tried her best she couldn’t stop worrying about Violet. But right now she needed to focus on making sure her friend was safe. Louis looked just as worried but he trusted Prisha and Violet and knew in his heart everything would work out. Suddenly a loud set of footsteps appeared in front of them. Prisha’s hand hovered over the hilt of her katana ready to slice down anyone who dared to harm them. Prisha felt her heart calm down, however, when she saw Violet’s silhouette appear before them, only for it to twist in pain and eat out of control when she saw Violet’s face. A gnarly scratch covered the right side of her face and her nose was bruised and bloody. A pang of guilt filled her chest at the sight. She should’ve stayed behind, but she knew Violet had entrusted her with Louis’ safety. The samurai knew it was the right call. 

She studied Violet’s face, noticing how she relaxed when she saw them. Her pale green eyes held a level of fearlessness to them but hidden within them was a depth of tenderness. Violet had put their needs above her own like she always did. She protected them with all of her might. The samurai felt her respect for the ex-yakuza grow immensely.

“Violet,” Prisha began, causing the other two to look towards her. “I want to apologize for my shortcomings in there. The two of you have treated me so kindly even though I forced myself onto your journey. You’ve trusted me and have always stood by my side.” Prisha took a deep breath and locked eyes with Violet. “I see this undying flame burning within you that grows stronger each day. And so…”

Prisha unsheathed her katana. Laying in onto the floor in front of her, she kneeled down, placing her head on the ground. “I swear on my blade and honor that I will guard you until my dying breath.” Prisha lifted her thumb to her mouth, biting it deeply, breaking the skin. A small line of blood trailed down it. Sliding her thumb against the blade, she covered it in blood. Her eyes traveled up and met Violet’s. “May all the deities exact retribution against me should I ever break this oath.”

Violet stood shocked by the event that had played out before her. Did Prisha just swear fealty to her? But she was no lord nor anything special to deem such an oath. Violet looked deeply into Prisha’s dark brown eyes and saw a genuine unyielding determination burning within them. No matter what she said she had the feeling that Prisha would not change her mind. 

“I’m not a lord,” Violet stated in a mumble. “And I’m not worthy of your oath.” Her voice shook at her own words. _I’m probably the least worthy person._ Violet reached out her hand, offering to help Prisha up. 

Prisha looked at the offer for a moment before sheathing her blade and accepting it. As she rose her eyes met Violet’s once again. “You’re wrong. I believe you are more than worthy.”  
Violet’s eyes widened at Prisha’s words. She wasn’t sure how to respond to that. “We should go while we have the chance,” Violet instructed, turning around before she could look at Prisha or Louis’ face. 

The answer to whether she was worthy or not would only appear with time, but Violet was already certain of her own answer to that question. 

Focusing on the road in front of her, she led the others out of the village and on to their next section of the journey.


End file.
